


focus

by philliebf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally this is pure fluff, M/M, PFFpride2018, Pride, and i wrote it rather quickly be proud, i also didnt make it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philliebf/pseuds/philliebf
Summary: dan and phil are sitting down to film a sims video, but this time things feel a bit different than normal.for phandomficfests PRIDE fic challenge!





	focus

**Author's Note:**

> BIG shoutout to katie for making the post that inspired this fic and then for editing my poor english (shoutout to all my esl bbs). i am extremely thankful for you <333
> 
> philliebf.tumblr.com
> 
> KATIE - thoughtfullightcollectionii.tumblr.com

“We should try and make it really gay,” Dan said as he placed his glass of water down on the desktop.

 

He began to fiddle with the lights and played around with the camera to make sure it was in focus, as Phil sat and began to start-up the computer.

 

“How do we make it ‘really gay’? The Sims is already gay enough, we can’t force it. We have to let them be, get them to gay it up all on their own,” Phil stated sarcastically.

 

“I hate that you’re right, but we should still try. Make their relationship really blossom for Pride,”

 

“Well, isn’t that what we’ve been trying to do for the past six months?” Phil was giggling at Dan, who was struggling to find the right focus on the camera. 

 

“Yes, but this time we  _ really are _ going to give the people what they want,” sarcasm was laced through younger man’s voice.

 

“You reckon our advances will work this time? Then we could give them a really good Pride video.” Phil finally stood wrapping one arm around Dan’s waist, to steady him. He began adjusting the camera with his other hand.

 

Dan gave him a small kiss on the cheek, “Mm, thank you my love.”

 

“This will hopefully be enough of a Pride video to satisfy the fans who expected us to come out this year,” Phil said hugging Dan a little closer now that they weren’t reaching for the camera.

 

Dan leaned into Phil’s touch, resting his head on his shoulder. Whenever they talked about coming out the conversation was tense and strained. Neither of them was certain they were ready to become the spectacle of the internet. They dropped hints and made references to their relationship constantly, not confirming nor denying anything, but they just weren’t ready to come out completely. The fan theories were enough to give them a laugh and let them know how much everyone else knew, but Dan and Phil were never completely open about their relationship.  They may never be ready; their relationship had always been just for them to enjoy and for everyone else to conspire about.

 

 Dan turned in Phil’s arms to face him, Phil proceeded to give the smaller boy a gentle kiss to the lips. He never knew where his beautiful boyfriend's brain went when they discussed coming out. The kiss was soft, Phil liked the feeling of Dan’s ever so slightly chapped lips on his own. A kiss to bring them back to reality.

 

“We just aren’t ready to come out yet. Not this year, and maybe not ever,” Dan sighed.

 

“If that’s fine with you then it’s fine with me,” Phil said. “I don’t want to make our intimacy our brand. We will leave it as a conspiracy forever if we have to.”

 

“The love stuff is for us,” Dan leaned up kissing Phil softly once more.  

 

They were normally never like this before they filmed. This time felt just... different. To the both of them. They had never tried to make something for Pride, but if they were ever going to this would be the video.

 

“I love you so much, Happy Pride,” Dan said to Phil as they sat down next to each other.

 

“Happy Pride, I love you too,” Phil responded, giving Dan one last quick kiss before they started filming.

 

“Edit that out,” Dan said with their foreheads still pressed slightly together.

 

“If we ever do make a coming out video, that’s all the footage we need,” Phil laughed.

 

Phil turned to face the camera which, as Dan had suspected, had been recording the whole time. They both got into their gaming channel personalities as Dan did their, slightly infamous, yet “iconic” introduction as their fans would say.

 

“Hello DanAndPhilGAMES,” he started.

 

“Pride flags,” Phil finished for him.

 

Like they had done so many times before. Like they would continue to do for many more videos. No one, but themselves, truly knowing the meaning behind the words and glances they shared.


End file.
